The Gatomon Show
by Moonkitty3000
Summary: This is a little talks show about ur fav feline Digimon.
1. GS 1

Hello! If you love Kari or Tracey from Pokemon I beg you not to read! PLEASE! You were   
warned! Moonfairy2000 is doing a talk show- Cherry Cherry. She convinced me to do one.   
Of course it is somewhat different. This is Gatomon's show! Gatomon interviews different   
Anime characters. Today she will interview Pokemon characters! Pokemon and/or Digimon is   
not in anyway owned by me!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gatomon-Hello this Gatomon. I'm Kari's digimon. Mimi told me that for my first show I  
should use the people from Pokemon. I guess because Mimi is good friends with Misty.   
All of the DigiDestined and Digimon help me with my talk show. They will insert comments.  
  
Our first guest will be...  
  
Mimi says "Misty"  
  
Gatomon-Excuse me Mimi but our first guest will be Ash the strange one that always ends up  
saving the world. Now that he is here Misty come out! Now that she is here Brock come out.  
Now that he is here Tracey... is there any way that thing can stay back stage???  
  
"Yes! I don't want our health in danger!" Sora said  
  
Gatomon-Good! Ash, Why do you always end up saving the world??  
  
"I don't know. Everywhere I am there is always some evil thing trying to take over the   
world."Ash said  
  
Gatomon-So is there an evil thing trying to take over the world here?  
  
Ash replied "Maybe. I happen to know for a fact that you Gatomon worked for an evil thing  
trying to take over the world and there is also Tr-Tr-Tra an evil thing back stage. Maybe   
it will take over the world next."  
  
"Ash we all know urrr that thing is way to stupid to take over the world!" Said Misty  
  
"It has stupider comments than Ash! Sometimes Ash is stupider than me so that makes it the   
stupidest thing in the PokeWorld. Possibly in any world!" Brock said  
  
Gatomon-Brock, after all of that information you will receive the nickname Mr.  
Encyclopedia dude. Kari the girl I have to protect is very stupid! After the commercial   
break they can have a conversation.  
  
Mimi said "Now I think we might have another classic conversation if I remember correctly  
this will be just like Psyduck and Slowpoke/bro  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello! Mr. Idiot here! I am selling commercials for fanfiction talk shows. Some of the   
famous companies that you can have a commercial for would be Lindsey who owns a few   
companies. Mr. Stupid who writes about the only subject he knows so he can make money   
and his wife will let him back in the house. Many Many more! To get these e-mail me WAIT! I   
don't have an e-mail address. I am not supposed to according to Mr. Stupid's book Volume  
8,870 page 6,676. E-mail the moon gals Moonkitty3000 or Moonfairy2000. That is all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gatomon-This is scary we have Kari and uhh the T word in a room together we are watching   
through a glass window. Is Tracey soooo stupid he is at Kari's level????  
  
"That is not what we should worry about! Is Kari sooooo stupid she is at the T word's level"  
said Misty  
  
Gatomon-It looks like Kari is trying to communicate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari- What ya DONin' (Translation- What are you doing. Thanx Tai)  
  
Tracey- I DONin' Notin' (Translation- I am not doing anything.)  
  
Kari- O-tay (Translation-Ok)  
  
Tracey- What ya DONin' (Translation- What are you doing)   
  
Kari- I DONin' Notin' (Translation- I am not doing anything)  
  
Tracey- O-tay (Translation- Ok)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gatomon-This conversation is going nowhere! It seems they can understand each other. That  
means... That means SOMEONE CAN UNDERSTAND KARI BESIDES TAI!   
Who is that???  
  
Mimi, Sora, and Misty in unison "Hello Sakura!"  
  
"Hi Mimi, Misty, and Sora. I am looking for the ugly card!" Sakura said  
  
"There it is!" said Sakura as she pointed to Tracey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari- Ai ya looc a digimon or dumpin' (Tai I could use some help! Translation- Are you like   
a Digimon or something!)  
  
Tracey- Vwa?? ( Translation- Huh??)  
  
Kari- ya oud be uglymon (Translation- You could be Uglymon)  
  
Tracey- Ai ya a dwange oky-on (Translation- Are you a strange Pokemon?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gatomon- Well I think it is time for a commercial break! Hey, Gabumon, I said it is time for   
a commercial break!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello this is Scooter. Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow  
Meow Meow Meow Meow I want food if you meet me give me Meow Mix   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gatomon-Wow the commercials get more and more interesting every time. That Scooter is very   
weird! Meow Mix doesn't taste very good! I know that from experience!  
  
Agumon comes in with a lot of Meow Mix. Agumon says, "Look at what I stole off   
Scooter."   
  
Gatomon sweatdrops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura says "But I need the ugly card! If I don't get it, it will travel the world being   
bothersome and annoying!   
  
Sora replied "In the script it said that if you go in there we will all be poisoned and we   
will turn stupid."  
  
Moonkitty3000 looked at Sora and said- Sora listen you can read the script ahead but don't   
tell anyone!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kari tripped over her foot and fell on her face! Everyone looking through the window started  
laughing.  
  
Kari- Dat wantit funny! (Translation-That wasn't funny)  
  
Everyone including me screamed "YES IT WAS!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li runs in. Scooter is chasing him. Li is screaming "I don't have your Meow Mix"  
  
Gatomon- Scooter, Agumon has your Meow Mix. Leave us alone!  
  
Li looks through the window and says "It's the ugly card!" He picks up his sword and then   
says "Force know my flight release the light, lightning!" He breaks the window. Misty pulls  
out a spare window from her sub-space pocket and replaces the broken one.  
  
Joe, very confused, said "Where did the extra window come from???"  
  
Misty replied "I always carry a spare."  
  
Sakura and Li go back to their world.   
  
Gatomon-Do you realize Tracey always repeats Kari. That means Tracey is stupider than Kari  
but Kari is more annoying! After the commercial break we will go back to our normal show   
and leave Kari and Tracey here!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello this is Jingolly and I am selling... I am selling... I can't remember!   
Does anyone have any idea what I am selling??? Anyone??? What am I selling?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gatomon-I just wanted to inform people watching that Jingolly was just taken to the  
mental hospital. Back to the show.   
  
"That wasn't in the script!" said Sora  
  
Gatomon-What?  
  
"The whole Jingolly thing! I can't find it anywhere!" said Sora  
  
Moonkitty3000- Sora, don't tell anyone about the script! You can use your crest's   
special power but don't tell them. They can't know! Remember what happened to Brock?  
  
Moonkitty3000's giant finger popped out of nowhere and pointed to Brock who was stuck in  
the same room as Tracey and Kari trying to pick Articuno poop out of his hair.   
  
Gatomon-Why does everyone always try to destroy my talk show? Even the writer! I'm just   
trying interview the Poke-People!  
  
"Do you want to see a battle?" Ash said  
  
Gatomon-Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do!  
  
Misty and Ash start battling. The Digi-People where betting.  
  
Sora- 10 dollars on Misty!  
  
Mimi- 15 on Misty.  
  
Tai- Dude like dude 5 dudes totally on dude Ash dude.  
  
Gatomon- Say what??  
  
Tai- Dude like dude 5 dudes totally on dude Ash dude.  
  
Gatomon- I can't understand that!  
  
Matt- 5 on Ash is what Tai is trying to say.  
  
Joe- Leave me out of this! (He said confused)   
  
Matt- 8 on Ash!  
  
Izzy- I'm not supposed to bet but 6 on Misty!  
  
T.K.- 5 pieces of candy on Ash.  
  
Gatomon- 50 cents on Misty.  
  
Biyomon- 20 fethers on Misty.  
  
Palmon- Mimi's plant on Misty.  
  
Mimi- Leave my plants out of this!!!!  
  
Agumon- My totally junk dude pile on dude Ash  
  
Gomamon- I bet Joe on Misty.  
  
Joe- You can't do that!  
  
Gomamon- Oh yes I can.  
  
Gabumon- 10 cents on Ash.  
  
Tentamon- 2 bolts of electricity on Ash.  
  
Patamon- I Patamon will not bet!  
  
Moonfairy2000- 65 dollars on Misty.  
  
Moonkitty3000- 7,674 dollars on Misty.  
  
It looked like Misty was losing and she seemed to run out  
of pokemon when she threw a poke-ball and out popped a Alakazam! Its nickname was  
Alakawedgie. It beat all of Ash's pokemon and they went flying. Misty won!  
  
Gatomon- Well this is the end of the first Gatomon Show. I hope you enjoyed it time for   
credits   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Producers- Sora, Mimi, Gatomon, Palmon Freaky Song  
  
Cats land on their feet,  
Camras- Patomon, Biyomon, Tentamon, Gomamon But they still need to eat,   
It's Gatomon's wish,  
For some fresh flying fish,   
Tecnical stuff- Izzy Cause I'm a kitty, a digi kitty,  
  
Odd pep talk before show- Tai, Agumon Oh Yeah  
  
Boring paperwork- Matt   
  
Commercials- Gabumon  
  
Offlcial stupid idiot ugly piple- Kari   
  
All the other stuff- Joe, T.K.  
  
High sugar writer- Moonkitty3000  
  
Copyrighted stuff-  
(With permission)  
Moonkitty3000 Moonfairy2000  
  
Mr.Idiot Lindsey  
Scooter Mr. Stupid  
Jingolly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
r/r READ & REVIEW! Should I do another?   
Was I too hard on Kari & Tracey?   
If you liked this read Cherry Cherry by Moonfairy2000  
If you liked both this and Cherry Cherry too! Read Sugar by me and Moonfairy2000 


	2. GS 2

Here is the next Gatomon show. Who does she have on her show this time.  
Since they just had to go into the last one, she invites the Card   
Captor people. Don't own Card Captors. Don't own Digimon. Own the   
story.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gatomon-The Card Captor people are here today because Mimi wanted them on the show.  
  
"Gatomon!" said Mimi  
  
Madison runs out from behind the stage with her camera and  
starts taping the show.   
  
Gatomon-Uhh Madison we have Digimon that do that. Biyomon, Tentomon,  
Gomamon, and mad Patamon.  
  
"Well there not very good. The flying pig is really bad." Madison said  
  
"That's it! I'm not taking anymore. I QUIT! Everyone thinks I'm a  
flying pig. I am not a pig! I am an angel!" said Patamon  
  
Gatomon- That was weird! Really weird! Madison would you like to take  
Patomon's place.  
  
"I didn't even walk out the door and you already found a replacement   
for me." Patamon said   
  
"You got to admit you do look a lot like a pig." said T.K.  
  
"I am not a pig T.K.!" Patamon said as he stormed out of the building  
  
"Whatever!" Madison said as she continued taping the show.  
  
Gatomon-Our first guest, Sakura, come out.  
  
Sakura comes out in a duck outfit.   
  
Gatomon-Would you like to explain you outfit   
  
"Madison made it, to go with the key." Sakura said   
  
Gatomon-For the sake of the show let's call the key the duck wand.   
  
"That's what Mimi calls the key!" Sakura said  
  
Gatomon-Exactly!  
  
"Mimi works here? I thought she was just a guest on the last show.  
Do you mean this show is run by the DigiDestined. Wow!" Sakura said  
  
Gatomon-Anyway, what is it like being a Card Captor?  
  
"You get to wear really strange clothes, Kerberos is always telling me  
what to do, and just when I get the hang of it, this Li kid comes  
around and starts driving me nuts!" Said Sakura  
  
Let's have the Li kid come out.  
  
Li comes in. He is wearing robes. Sakura starts hitting him   
over the head with the duck wand.   
  
"Oww! That hurts." Li said  
  
Gatomon-Why do you drive Sakura nuts?   
  
"She has no idea about being a Card Captor at all! I try to help but   
she is hopeless." Said Li   
  
Mimi, mad, almost kills Li!   
  
"Sakura is my friend and she has some magical powers you don't!" Mimi  
said  
  
"Name one!" Li exclaimed  
  
"Ok! She has a sub-space pocket and you don't. She is able to go to  
different worlds (at least in our stories) and Sora, Sakura, Misty, Serena,  
Ayeka, Washu, Duplica, Madison, Gatomon, Sara, Holly and I all have these..." Mimi  
said but was stopped by Sakura, Sora, Gatomon, and Madison.  
  
Sora said, "Don't give away our secret communication devices!"   
  
"Sorry!" Mimi said  
  
Gatomon-Finished Mimi??  
  
"Yeah. That should cover being mad for today!" Mimi said  
  
Gatomon-I think it's time for a commercial.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello! I am Bob. I own the Bob and Hopefully Luna's insane asylum.  
I am selling crazy people. In stock we have people that go by the   
names- Crazy Cat, Particle, Suzie, The Shrew, and many more. We had   
Jingolly and Selene Moon but they escaped. Buy your crazy person   
before they run away. If Luna, Serena's cat is watching, I love you   
and Artemis is no good for you. Anyway if you want to buy the crazy   
person call 1-800-Crazy-4-life. That is 1-800-Crazy-4-life.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gatomon-Yoy! What is wrong with Bob! He is way over obsessed with   
Luna. Back to the show. Kerberos come out.  
  
"He refuses to come out. He found the refrigerator back stage." Sora  
said  
  
"Maybe if we put a lot of food out here Kerberos will come out."   
Madison said  
  
"That's an idea!" Sakura said  
  
The audience brought some of the food they use to throw at   
people down to the stage. They lured Kerberos out of the back stage   
area.  
  
Kero said, "Wow more food!!! Yum!"  
  
"I hate to break it to you Kero but your on TV" Sakura said  
  
"Oh"  
  
Gatomon-So you're the gardian beast of The clow book.  
  
"Pretty pathetic! He is a stuffed animal! AAAHHHHH!!!" Li said as   
Kero bit his finger.  
  
Gatomon-You're Mr. Know-it-all leader guy. Just like Tai! You don't   
say dude that much though. We're going to need a translator here.   
  
"If you put me in the credits all do it. Right now I buried in   
papers!" said Matt literally stuck under a giant pile of papers.  
  
Joe, T.K. you're the other stuff people pull Matt out from under the   
pile of papers.   
  
Tracey (from pokemon) fell through the roof of the building! He   
seemed to be smaller than he was before.   
  
"THE UGLY CARD!!" Li and Sakura screamed at the same time.   
  
"Return to your power confined. THE UGLY!" said Sakura  
  
Tracey, err, The Ugly is now a card. Sakura and Li fight over   
who gets to keep the card.   
  
"You take it"  
  
"No you"  
  
"I don't want it! You take it !"  
  
"Why would I want it? It's yours!"  
  
Gatomon-I think it is time for a commercial break. I'm going to burn   
that card!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hello this is Jingolly. I am selling the dead Dan Ratherbored 1/2   
price. He was killed by Selene Moon. If you find Booger she will bring  
him back to life.   
Please call 1-800-rath-er-board.   
  
Hello this is Mr. Idiot! There is a crazy Jingolly trying to take   
over our company. If you find Jingolly please call the Bob's and   
hopefully Luna's insane asylum hotline!   
This is the computer taking   
over for Mr. Idiot. Mr. Idiot was just killed by Jingolly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
(The Ugly is dead and gone!)   
  
Gatomon-Thank you for the tea Dan Ratherboard. Yes I bought him! He   
was half price! I am also one of Booger's best friends. She was happy  
to help me out.   
  
"It is very weird to see Dan Ratherboard serving tea!" said Sora  
  
Gatomon-Tai come out.  
  
"Dude like totally I dude work dude like here totally dude!" said Tai  
  
Gatomon-Say what??  
  
"Dude like totally I dude work dude like here totally dude" said Tai  
  
"It's I work here" said Matt  
  
Gatomon-Uhh ha. Lets see if I can do this. Dude Tai, err,dude this   
dude is, umm, dude Li!?!  
  
"Dude like totally dude Yeah dude And dude" said Tai  
  
"Yeah? And?"  
  
Gatomon-He acts like you!  
  
Tai said "Dude Huh dude?"  
  
"Dude he like totally dude acts dude like you dude" Matt translated  
  
"This is really pathetic! Gatomon needs a better show" Li said  
  
Gatomon-Tell me about it!  
  
Gatomon steals Li's sword. Then ends the show so he can't get  
it back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Credts   
  
Producers- Gatomon, Sora, Mimi, Palmon  
  
Cameras- Maddison, Biyomon, (Patamon) Tentamon, Gomamon  
  
Tecnical stuff- Izzy  
  
Translator for Tai- Matt  
  
Odd pep talk before show- Tai, Agumon  
  
Boring paperwork- Matt  
  
Commercials- Gabumon  
  
Official stupid idiot ugly piple- Kari  
  
Other stuff- Joe, T.K.  
  
High sugar writer- Moonkitty3000  
  
Copywrited stuff- Moonkitty3000- Mr. Idiot, Jingolly, Booger, Crazy  
cat, The Shrew  
  
(with permission) Moonfairy2000- Bob, Partical, Selene Moon, Dan   
Ratherboard, Bob's and Hopefullly Luna's insane asylum  
  
Moonkitty's best friend that isn't an author- Suzie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was the second Gatomon show. Did ya like It? Lots of copyrighted  
stuff! READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! REVIEW!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	3. GS 3

This Gatomon show is quite different! On her show will be no anime characters. Well, except   
for Digimon and the commercials. She extra-extra stressed (as in season 02 of Digimon)! I had   
extra-extra sugar! Instead of the usual anime characters she has strange people that come out  
of nowhere that end up in Moonfairy2000's and my fics. ::evil grin::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gatomon-Hello. Today I am having on MY show people that have been calling the show and requesting  
to be on every day!!! They like to annoy me! As I say there name they MUST come out! BOOGER!!  
  
Booger doesn't come out.  
  
Gatomon-BOOGER if you DON'T come OUT right NOW I am going to DIGIVOLVE and maybe shoot you  
with a celestial ARROW!!!!  
  
Booger (a flying orange tabby cat with wings) comes out and pulls out a notebook  
and writes something down.  
  
Gatomon-BOB!!  
  
"Uhh, Gatomon, Bob is afraid to come out" said Sora  
  
Gatomon-IF you DON'T come OUT NOW I will tell MOONFAIRY2000 and YOU  
will HAVE TO DEAL with HERRRR!!  
  
"You're point being?" Mimi said  
  
Gatomon-EEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR   
  
Bob comes out.  
  
Gatomon-VIOLET CHERRY!!  
  
"Uhhh, Gatomon, she won't come out unless you call her Violet Faith Cherry" said Sora  
  
Gatomon-VIOLET FAITH CHERRY!!  
  
Violet comes out then takes one look at Booger and FREAKS!  
  
"B-B-Booger is is here" Violet says as she hides under her chair.   
  
Gatomon-SELENE MOON  
  
Selene comes out.  
  
Gatomon-JINGOLLY  
  
Jingolly comes out.  
  
Bob says "Hey those two escaped from my insane asylum"  
  
Gatomon-MR. STUPID!!  
  
Mr. Stupid jumps out of Tai's hair (NOTE- Tai owns Mr. Stupid) and walks over too  
his chair and tries to figure out how to sit.  
  
Gatomon-LINDSEY  
  
Lindsey comes out really really hyper!! "Yip! Yip! Yip!" she says  
  
Gatomon-::sigh:: MRS. STUPID  
  
Mrs. Stupid comes out with a facet stuck to her head.  
  
Gatomon-Washed your hair I see. GABUMON COMMERCIAL BREAK!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello I am little Washu! I am selling Ryoko. She is a creation of mine and she has magical  
powers! She only costs $23,637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456 dollars.  
How can you resist such a low price? Only $23,637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,  
532,213,456 dollars. Call this number now 1-800-call-me-little-washu. If you call now I will  
throw in Mihoshi!   
  
I am Lita and I am selling a how to cook kit. It costs only 874.875,846,497,638,754,486,462,  
064,648,684,624,648,204,866,262,816,180 easy payments of $29.95 call 1-800-cooking-is-ez   
  
I am Misty and am selling Tracey! If you buy him I will pay you   
$344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,  
454,573,576,899,896,315,861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,154,531,  
789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,  
741,964,738,157,454,666,534,126,545 per hour. If you want more I will give you more. Please I   
beg you to buy him!!!!!! 1-800-kill-tracey CALL NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Gatomon-I would like to inform you that MISTY still didn't sell TRACEY!   
  
Tai is in the audience standing there with a BIG big bag full of aspirin saying "Dude   
like dude get your dude aspirins dude" as he hand out aspirins.  
  
Gatomon-Say what?   
  
Tai says "Dude like dude get your dude aspirins dude"  
  
Gatomon-MATT I need help here!  
  
"Get your aspirins"  
  
Gatomon-Tai, can I see that bag?   
  
"Dude like totally dude yeah dude like totally dude dude. DUDE!"  
  
Gatomon-Say what?  
  
"Dude like totally dude yeah dude like totally dude dude. DUDE!"  
  
"Yeah" said Matt  
  
Gatomon eats some aspirin but it doesn't help  
  
Gatomon-Anyway, people here do why you think you are in the moon gals stories?  
  
Violet says/screams (While still under her chair) "It's fun! I think I deserve to be in these   
stories after being chased by Booger so much while writing newsletters about her! DON'T YOU?   
I'VE JUMPED OUT OF WINDOWS SO MANY _______ TIMES CAUSE OF THIS CAT!"  
  
Gatomon-Calm down Violet! Calm down!  
  
"Ok" Violet says  
  
Booger says, "I Booger exist to kill people! That is my job! To kill. Bring back to life. Kill   
again. Over and over. In stories I just kill people then bring them back to life. Hey! I do the   
same thing in stories as I do in real life! Violet gets to do more! (Booger begins to cry)  
  
Gatomon-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH you people, err ,or cats, err, spirit, or whatever are crrrazy!!  
  
Lindsey says, ::in a high pitched voice:: "I am Lindsey a friend of Moonkitty3000. I am in the   
fics cause I am perfect for the commercials! AhYep!"  
  
Gatomon-I see, your a friend of the author. You're pretty annoying!   
  
"That's what's they all say!" said Lindsey, again, in the high pitched voice.   
  
Gatomon-Right, well moving right along.....   
  
Selene Moon explains, "I am Selene.... I am Selene... I rip out my hair... I am Selene.... OK?"  
  
Jingolly, trying to explain, sings "Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way, oh what   
fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, HAY! Jingle bells, Jingle Bells...  
  
Gatomon-note to self: don't let former insane asylum people on your show.   
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Izzy screamed  
  
Gatomon-I didn't mean you Izzy! Mimi drove you to that.  
  
Selene Moon rips out her hair.  
  
Bob explains, "Well, I love Luna! What would their stories be without The Bob and Hopefully   
Luna's Insane Asylum? Speaking of my insane asylum some people that would be on this show are   
there!"   
  
Gatomon gets an evil grin.  
  
Gatomon- Dude Tai, dude would dude like dude you dude like dude to dude totally dude interview   
dude crazy dude people dude? I can speak Tai but understand it no!  
  
"Dude like dude totally dude like dude sure dude!"  
  
Gatomon-Matt you better go along to! Madison you tape it! When we come back we will see what   
it is like at The Bob and Hopefully Luna's Insane Asylum.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello it's me again! Misty and since no one bought Tracey yet I will raise the price I pay you   
to- $368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,  
135,416,376,876,891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,689,857,683,949,  
974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,9  
64,231,216,146,567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,231,226,412,345,  
675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,  
745,321,354,798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,878,876,554,513,496,  
797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,  
767,456,583,216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,741,325,435,464,456,  
587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253  
per hour. If you keep him more than ten minuets if will give you 10% interest.   
(Phones don't ring) 20%. 30%. 50%. 75%. 100%. 200%....  
  
Hello! I am Hare. I am selling Tiger for 286,489,654,657,346,983,754,017,843,546,578,134 golds.  
Thank you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai-Dude like we dude are like dude at dude the insane asylum type dude!  
  
"Translation- We are at the insane asylum"  
  
"Let's go in this room" said Matt  
  
Inside the room was Rose Hope White. She was staring at the wall.   
  
Tai-Dude like why dude do dude like you dude think that dude you dude are dude in dude the dude  
Moon dude gals dude stories dude?  
  
Rose ,understanding Tai, explains "I have no reason! I just exist! Really what  
would Cherry! Cherry! be without me? I am the stressed out Rose, Rose Hope White! I'm the news   
reporter/newspaper reporter/talk show host. One of the only people who fear the DigiDestined.   
Others think it is funny that I fear you. That is why I am a talk show host on the M.O.O.N.   
network (M.O.O.N. stands for Morons On Our Network)! 65 million years ago the dinosaurs roomed   
this earth. Some were really big and others were small and cute. Some ate plants others ate the   
ones that ate the plants. There was this one dinosaur named Vegetable. Vegetable was a nice   
little dino. He always helped others was a great role model for other dino's. One day as   
Vegetable was walking looking for food and a big T-rex came and gobbled him up. Shortly   
after Vegetable died a meteor hit the earth and all of the dinosaurs in the world became   
extinct. That is something that may happen to me if Gohugrsuy succeeds in killing me.   
Violet knows too well what it is like to be killed by a killer spirit. That is the danger  
of being a reporter. Another quality I have that is just as annoying as Lindsey's   
commercials or Lindsey period, well maybe not that bad, is whenever someone asks me   
a simple question I have to give a long intelligent answer. Well, I'm sorry because   
that's the way I am. I know if Vegetable was here he would back me up on this! Do not   
judge me because of all that I have said because I could always change. Just like how   
different the world was before and after the ice age. Speaking of the ice age, there was   
a caveman named Sodium. He was really skinny. (::Moonkitty3000 sweatdrops::) Sodium invented   
fire. That is why I believe I am in the Moon gals fics."   
  
Finally after all of that, Rose is finished. Matt and Tai fell asleep. Madison was   
continuously switching between filming Rose and Tai and Matt snoring.  
  
Rose looks at Tai and Matt and says, "They make funny noises!" (::Moonkitty sweatdrops again::)  
  
"Dude like totally dude hu- dude h type dude like dude type dude?" asked Tai as he woke up.  
  
Rose gets mad, "I gave you my explanation! GO!"  
  
Madison runs out of the door. Tai soon follows. Matt, still asleep, is still stuck in  
the same room as Rose. After about three min. Matt flies out of the room, dead!   
  
Booger wants to fly over but is stuck in the talk show. Bob too! Sooo Gohugrsuy   
(Go-hug-ra-psy) flies over. Matt gets up. Gohugrsuy then joins her friend/killer/cat. (Booger)  
  
Madison, Matt, and Tai go to the next room in the insane asylum. Inside was Suzie she   
was hyper, I mean Lindseyish hyper! Suzie was bouncing off the rubber walls(???). Tai walks  
over and asks- Dude like why dude do dude like you dude think that dude you dude are dude   
in dude the dude Moon dude gals dude stories dude?  
  
"Say what?" asks Suzie pausing from bouncing off of walls.  
  
Tai- Dude like why dude do dude like you dude think that dude you dude are dude in dude the dude  
Moon dude gals dude stories dude?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why do you think that you are in the Moon gals stories?" Matt translates  
  
"Oh, me I'm an insane asylum extra!" Suzie explains, then continues bouncing off the walls.  
  
"That was easy!" said Madison, as she, Tai, and Matt left the room and went across the hall to   
another room and found....... A small table with a pencil sharpener on it, an electric pencil   
sharpener! On the bottom half of it was a name tag that said 'feed me'.  
  
Tai-Dude like dude tubular dude where dude is dude the nut dude? Dude?  
  
"Say what?" asked the pencil sharpener  
  
Tai- Dude....  
  
Matt quickly explained, "Where is the nut?   
  
"I am the nut!" said the pencil sharpener, who, by the way goes by the name   
'Feed me the SHREW pencil sharpener' or Shrew for short. (Lindsey thought of the name! Yes, I   
know a shrew is a mouse type thing but, it makes the name sooo much weirder!)   
  
Tai- Dude like why dude do dude like you dude think that dude you dude are dude in dude the dude  
Moon dude gals dude stories dude?  
  
The Shrew explains, "Well, I am a pencil sharpener in a classroom at the school Moonkitty3000,  
Moonfairy2000, and Lindsey go, and where Booger and Gohugrsuy haunt. I haunt the school. I   
killed a few people too! I am also a writer on the same newsletter Rose Hope White and   
Violet Faith Cherry are. I am famous, in the newsletter, for my discussions with Sara Bea Bear.  
I don't kill people anymore. Well, only on Halloween. My father 'Feed me' (he wasn't a shrew)   
ate a whole person once when all't they't did't was't sharpen't a't pencil't. I am also a insane   
asylum extra. I'm not in their stories much but will be more in the future."   
  
Madison, Tai, and Matt run, terrified of the Shrew!  
  
"Was it just me, or did that pencil sharpener talk?" asked Matt  
  
"I got it all on tape! Hey let's try this room!" said Madison as they ran into another room.   
  
Inside the wroom was Crawzy Cat. Crazy Cat was dancing with a cardboard cow. Moooooosik   
was playing, the minuet waltz in a hour, a very strange site!   
  
"Should we go in there?" asked Matt  
  
"Ooooh yeah, maybe that cat (rhyme) will get mad and you will be killed again" Madison said  
to Matt with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Tai-Not that I wouldn't enjoy that but should we disturb the cat and cow? Wait we are on a   
mission! We must go in!  
  
  
Matt faints. Madison was shocked. Duplica sweatdrops. (Wait how did that last   
thing get in there? Duplica isn't in this fic!)  
  
Tai- Dude like dude why dude are dude tubular like dude totally dude looking like that dude?  
  
Madison plays the last part of the video tape and she and Matt heard right! Tai not   
only talk normal but he made sense! A scientific breakthrough? Maybe not. It had to be a sign   
that they should go and disrupt the cat and the cardboard cow. (??? I need to ask where is this   
coming from? Oh yeah nowhereville ok makes sense ::Moonkitty3000 pauses in typing and gets   
another glass of her famous highly sugarnated kol-aid::)   
  
Crazy Cat doesn't notice them and continues dancing. She trips over Madison, Tai, and   
Matt sending her cardboard cow flying out of the window. Crazy cat waves out the window.   
  
"Bye, Bye cow." she said, then turns around "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DIGI DO TO MY COW?"  
  
"We didn't mean any harm." said Madison trying to explain.  
  
"Dude like run dude" Screamed Tai  
  
They ran into the next room. Inside was a girl about eleven years old. She seemed   
perfectly sane!  
  
"Hello! Who are you?" asked the girl.  
  
Madison Tai and Matt introduced themselves.   
  
The girl said "That's nice. I'm Particle. I am an insane asylum extra."   
  
Madison said, "That's all we need to know! Bye!" Tai, Madison and Matt once again run!  
  
"What kind of parents do you have to be named Particle?" asked Matt  
  
"You got me!" Madison replied  
  
The.. next... wroom... had... a strange person in it! (duh!) Her name was Samantha.  
Moonkitty3000 was hitting her over the head with her lunch box!   
  
"Uhh, Moonkitty I don't think this girl was in any of your fic's not even mentioned in a fic  
commercial!" said Madison  
  
Moonkitty3000-Yeah, but, she will be cause, Moonfairy and I don't torture her enough at   
school sooo we interviewed her and she is perfect for commercials! Just like Lindsey! Everyone   
loves to torture Samantha! I think we could have caused brain damage with how many times we've   
hit her over the head! (Moonfairy, Lindsey, I, a few other people! Poor Samantha!)  
  
"Why did you hit her over the head?"   
  
Moonkitty3000-Well, you know how Tai talks the 'Dude language'? She did that too, only not   
that many dudes so we needed to break the habit somehow! Every time she is annoying (every   
moment) we hit her for that too!  
  
"O-k"  
  
The threesome move on. They move on to a wroom wit Angelselene in it. (::Moonkitty3000   
sweatdrops::) (Angelselene is Moonfairy2000 on AOL instant messenger, since I'm on the on   
the subject, ::Moonkitty is shown on top of 'the subject', a book that doesn't exist   
to my knowledge:: me on AOL instant messenger is Moonkitty3000) Angelselene is dead.   
Moonfairy2000 flies over. Angelselene wakes up.   
  
"I have been to a better place, Hell" says Angelselene (::Moonkitty sweatdrops::)  
  
Everyone gives Angelselene a blank look.  
  
"Not you people!" Angelselene says as she looks at Tai, Madison, and Matt "Go away!"  
  
Madison, Tai, and Matt go away to the next room inside was a little bear. Sara says, "Hi  
I am Sara Bea Bear. Are you from the Gatomon show?"  
  
"Yes, aren't you that bear that does something in the newspaper with that 'Shrew   
Pencil Sharpener?" asked Matt  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh never mention da Shrew P.S.! Dat thing put me here because I was driven nuts by the   
way da Shrew ends all it's words in a 'T' like it talk't like't this't sometimes't! Sometimes   
all it will say is of't course't AAAAAAAaaaaaaHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!"   
  
You know, they run. Next room. Crazy person. Lorem Ipsum Dolor. And Tai- Dude like why   
dude do dude like you dude think that dude you dude are dude in dude the dude Moon dude gals   
dude stories dude?   
  
"Say what?" asked Lorem Ipsum Dolor  
  
Tai- Dude like why dude do dude like you dude think that dude you dude are dude in dude the dude  
Moon dude gals dude stories dude?  
  
"Why do you think you are in the moon gals stories?" Matt yet again translated  
  
"Well, in 'The Newsletter' when eva V.F.C. goes completely crazy, I take ova ond when I go   
crazy Duplica takes ova. (::Duplica sweatdrops::) In stories I guess I am just another insane   
asylum extra, extra read all about it." Lorem Ipsum Dolor explains.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Back at the show...  
  
Gatomon-Yet again, Madison, Tai and Matt RUN! This time they left the insane asylum and went   
back to the Gatomon show which was a safer place! Next a commercial break!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...5,082,930,000,000%, 5,082,940,000,000%, 5,029,370,000,000%..... (as you can see Misty still   
didn't sell Tracey! In case you were wondering Booger the spirit cat put the Ugly card back   
together)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to the show...  
  
This is what the people are doing the rest of the show. Lindsey is sitting it   
her chair rocking back and fourth bumping into the people next to her, (Lindsey does this at   
lunch, problem is I sit next to her) and repeating over and over a word that sounds like   
BOOSHOE. (Maybe she is saying push you? I'm out of ideas for that word!) Violet is, uhh, I   
don't know. Mrs. Stupid is doing nothing, nothing at all. (OoooHhhh good song ::Moonkitty3000   
begins to sing::)Mr. Stupid is still trying to figure out how to sit. He was tring to figure   
that out for the past hour. Booger and Gohugrsuy are discussing plans for their next massacre.  
Bob is, well, getting carried away by Bob's insane asylum #1 guy and Bob's insane asylum #2 guy.   
Bob is being carted away screaming "NNNnnnnnOOOooooo! You work for Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The   
insane asylum people drooped Bob on Pikachu and a short fat guy named Chubby. (??? ???) Gatomon   
is just standing there looking off in the distance. Booger gets an idea and throws Violet out   
of the window. (Again! What's with Violet and windows?) Violet dies. (again)Jingolly was singing.  
  
"It's the Jingle Jolliest season of the year. All filled with bells and holly and the Jingle   
jolliest, Christmas cheer..." said Jingolly (That song is where I got da name Jingolly.)  
  
Selene was tring to figure out why Jingolly was singing that when all she asked was   
who to kill next.  
  
"There will be cookies baking presents need some shaking... Santa Ho HO Hoing just for you..."   
Jingolly continued.(Stupid chorus song I always hated!)  
  
"Jingolly, It's September NOT CHRISTMAS! SHUT UP!" Selene yelled  
  
"It's the Jingle jolliest season of da year..."Jingolly continued.   
  
Gatomon-Hey, Lindsey are you saying push you?  
  
"No, Yes, No, No, Yes, No, Yes, No, No, Yes, BOOSHOE" said Lindsey  
  
Gatomon-Anything you would like to say before the show ends?  
  
Lindsey says, "Shut Up! You poopy head!"  
  
Moonfairy pops in and says "Dink"  
  
Moonkitty- DONK  
  
"Dink"  
  
"Donk"  
  
"Dink"  
  
"Donk"  
  
Everyone looks at Moonkitty and Moonfairy and says, "Not the 3 year long battle that know one   
remembers what it is over an doesn't care. NOT THE BATTLE OF DINK AND DONK!"   
  
Duplica sweatdrops.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Credits (now this is going to be long)  
Producers- Sora, Mimi, Gatomon, Palmon  
  
Camras- Maddison, Biyomon, Tentamon, Gomamon   
  
Tecnical stuff- Izzy   
  
Odd pep talk before show- Tai, Agumon   
  
Boring paperwork- Matt   
  
Commercials- Gabumon  
  
Offlcial stupid idiot ugly piple- Kari   
  
All the other stuff- Joe, T.K.  
  
Translator- Matt  
  
High sugar writer- Moonkitty3000  
  
Copyrighted stuff-  
  
Moonkitty copyrights  
Jinolly, Booger, Violet Faith Cherry, Crazy Cat, Samantha, (She doesn't own herself) Duplica   
sweatdrops, "DONK" Lorem Ipsum Dolor  
  
Moonfairy copyrights  
Bob, Selene Moon, Mr. Stupid, (Lindsey did own him. now Tai does but Moonfairy invented him.)  
Mrs. Stupid, Rose Hope White, Lindsey, (Lindsey doesn't own herself.) Particle, Angelselene,   
Moonfairy, Sara Bea Bear, Bob and Hopefully Luna's insane asylum "DINK" Gohugrsuy  
  
Lindsey  
"BOOSHOE"  
  
My best friend Kristina  
Suzie  
  
Moonkitty and Moonfairy  
Da Dink DONK argument, The "Newsletter", The M.O.O.N network  
  
Lindsey and Moonkitty  
'Feed Me Da Shrew Pencil Sharpener' and Father of Da Shrew P.S.  
  



	4. GS 4

Hey, everyone! This would be Gatomon show... 4. Let's see who should Gatomon have on her show   
today? How 'bout the Tenchi Muyo! people. (This should be interesting!)  
As always I don't own anything, okay, maybe my clothes, all the junk in my room...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gatomon- Hello, and welcome to the show. (OOh a rhyme) Today on the Gatomon show we will   
have a bunch of nuts who think they control the universe.  
  
Tenchi Muyo people (from back stage)- We do!   
  
Gatomon- Anyways, all the girls are in love with Tenchi.   
  
Joe, muttering to himself- As long as they are not in love with Mimi that's ok.  
  
Mimi- Eww, that's gross!  
  
Gatomon- Miss Washu please come out.  
  
Sora- Uhh, Gatomon, she won't come out unless you call her LITTTTTLE WASHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.  
  
Gatomon- Ok, LITTTTTLE WASHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU please come out.  
  
Little Washu comes out on to the stage.  
  
Washu- Hi.  
  
Gatomon- Hello, are you the one that created the digiwold? (I belive Washu created the  
digiworld.)  
  
Washu- That's me!  
  
Gatomon- Kewl! Hey, do you think you could have given more clothes to Angewomon?   
  
Washu- That wasn't my fault, you see, Ryoko was bored one day and redid your digivolved forms   
clothes.   
  
Gatomon- Ok, Miss Ayeka please come out.  
  
Mimi- Yay!   
  
Mimi gets strange looks.  
  
Mimi- What? We play poker every day.  
  
Sora- Yeah, I know, I join you twice a week.   
  
Gatomon- Really can I join you sometime?  
  
Mimi- Sure but you have to fill out these papers.  
  
Mimi pulls out a bunch of papers. The pile is about 10 feet high.  
  
Gatomon- Uhhh, I'll fill them out later... Would Ryoko please come out.  
  
Ayeka- No! Anyone but her! NOOOOOO!  
  
Gatomon- Ok, Ryoko, what did you do to my digivolved form???  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka are too busy beating the crap out of eachother.   
  
Gatomon- Maybe I shouldn't have brought Ryoko out... Washu what are you doing?  
  
Washu- I am trying to figure out what happened to Gomamon. I think he may be infected with a   
virus.  
  
Gomamon is sitting there with a giant bottle of wiskey singing some weird dinking song.  
  
Gatomon- Mihoshi come out.  
  
Mihoshi walks in and the whole building explodes. Ayeka and Ryoko are still beating the crap   
out of eachother.   
  
Gatomon- Well, since the building exploded I guess everyone is out.  
  
Sora is trying to have a normal discussion with Sasami, gives up and Biyomon kills her.   
(Sasami annoys me she is too perfect!) Booger flies over Sasami gets up.  
  
T.K.- Hey, Kari let's go to your beach. (You know that one beach Kari used like psyco powers   
to get to where it was all grey and there were Divermon. We (Moonfairy and I)have this   
joke with it.)  
  
Kari- Sure! It's my beach. Does anyone want to come?  
  
Everyone- Sure!  
  
They are all on 'Kari's' beach. All the season 02 people are there too.  
  
Mimi- I sorry Kari (another Rhyme)but this is my beach.  
  
Davis- Oh, yeah, read the sign!   
  
There is a small sign that says 'Kari's Beach' on the beach.  
  
Mimi- No, this is my beach!  
  
Mimi snaps fingers and a big sign with huge flashing pink lights pops up that says 'Mimi's   
beach. Created, Owned and operated by Mimi Takachuwa'  
  
Sora- Nice beach Mimi!  
  
Kari- But-but it's my beach!  
  
Washu- Judging by the fact she created this beach which I know becase you Kari   
don't have many more brain cells than Davis also I didn't create this beach and   
Mimi took by creating beaches class it's hers.  
  
T.K.- Yeah, you can't disagree with Washu! Sorry Kari.  
  
Maddison (she still works there)- I played poker here with Sakura and Mimi before, it's her   
beach!  
  
These really weird men walk up to Mimi carrying the ocean.  
  
Mimi- No! Not the censord water people!  
  
Water people- Where do you want the water?  
  
Mimi- FOR THE LAST TIME OVER THERE AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET THE BLACK LIGHT OUT OF THE  
LIGHTHOUSE?  
  
Mihoshi begens to play with Mimi's sign.  
  
Mimi- MIHOSHI GET AWAY FROM MY SIGN! NOW LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE! NOW I HAVE TO GET THE SIGN   
PEOPLE DOWN HERE! AGAIN!  
  
Kiyone- Wow! Mimi is harder on Mihoshi than me!  
  
Davis- This is Kari's beach!  
  
Kari- Yeah and I want the water over there!   
  
Sora- How long will it take you people to figure out THIS IS MIMI'S BEACH?  
  
Washu- 59,472,938,000 years.  
  
Sasami- You know maybe I should start making lunch. It look like everyone is going to be really  
hungary when this is over. Anyway it will be nice to eat a nice relaxing lunch on Kari's beach.  
  
Everyone but Kari, Davis and Sasami- This is MIMI'S BEACH!  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko begin to beat the crap out of eachother again.  
  
Tenchi- Oh, no, not this again. At least they agree it's Mimi's beach.  
  
Kari- But it's my beach.  
  
Mimi and Kari begen to argue to the high heveans, literaly! As they argue they go up higher   
in the air.   
  
Mimi- I can float on my beach but you can't.  
  
Kari gets a worried look.  
  
Mimi- Bye, bye!  
  
Kari falls out of the sky, T.K. catches her but falls over propelling Kari into the sky and she   
ends up with her face smashed on Mimi's sign. It makes an imprint.  
  
Mimi- WHAT NOT AGAIN! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO CALL THE SIGN PEOPLE? LOOK! THERE IS STILL  
A CENSORED BLACK LIGHT IN THE LIGHTHOUSE.   
  
The control spire is replaced with a pink light.  
  
Mimi- Much better.  
  
Sora- can you teach me to build a beach?  
  
Gatomon- Me too?  
  
Mimi- Sure!  
  
Washu- Very good beach Mimi but what kind of idiots do you have helping you?  
  
Mimi- They gotta go! These people are driving me crazy!  
  
Kari goes over and talks to Tenchi. All of the Tenchi Muyo people begin to attack Kari. Washu  
pulls out a giant gun. Mihoshi pulls out Ukinojo. Ayeka calls apon the powees of Juri. Ryoko   
prepares to use her powers. Kiyone gets a tan. Sasami pulls out a giant carrot. Ryo-ohki   
eats the carrot. Sasami pulls out Ryo-ohki. Kari turns into a piece of dust.  
  
Washu- It's official it's Mimi's beach!  
  
Mimi- Anyone up for poker?  
  
Everyone- No!  
  
Mimi- FOR THE LAST TIME THE WATER GOES OVER THERE!  
  
Gatomon- Time for a commercial break.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, Lindsey here today I'm selling... I'm selling... Oh, yeah! Frosty the snow man.  
He's jolly and happy and only costs   
  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,461,519,446,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,246,449,176,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,242,253,333,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,461,519,446,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,246,449,176,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,242,253,333,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,461,519,446,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,246,449,176,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,242,253,333,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,461,519,446,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,246,449,176,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,242,253,333,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,461,519,446,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,246,449,176,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,242,253,333,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,461,519,446,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,246,449,176,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,242,253,333,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,461,519,446,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,246,449,176,  
219,385,416,852,155,787,512,163,232,644,333,456,468,176,363,  
146,852,216,359,946,321,666,413,644,336,431,653,432,162,163,565,  
144,515,483,698,153,074,681,456,313,176,321,565,165,233,136,  
546,122,165,556,212,321,231,213,212,354,546,545,132,564,534,642,  
654,454,712,055,636,664,974,898,965,887,657,687,487,665,876,  
874,587,876,768,776,864,764,768,787,646,887,878,787,878,787,875,  
845,486,878,787,454,487,664,876,684,687,754,456,685,445,213,  
134,646,454,545,587,234,165,511,548,824,556,644,543,215,684,566,  
542,244,445,555,665,645,556,566,454,555,454,565,878,456,889,  
745,345,454,545,445,454,554,454,752,315,565,645,131,232,321,321,  
565,555,445,314,876,874,332,454,512,368,325,866,421,331,221,659,  
654,546,468,878,968,981,612,454,233,435,688,476,546,454,548,  
637,675,753,645,468,006,843,247,354,785,064,532,213,456,574,  
344,836,171,768,135,451,373,147,486,745,678,637,681,214,867,  
367,687,975,401,457,641,574,754,752,454,573,576,899,896,315,  
861,752,787,757,887,545,875,454,575,876, 345,415,451,541,954,  
154,531,789,686,351,547,276,847,785,165,757,755,868,654,724,578,  
789,957,547,752,245,417,384,743,149,648,741,964,738,157,454,  
666,534,126,545,368,796,416,398,768,314,671,831,798,394,166,  
668,793,178,563,468,187,167,971,719,931,566,135,416,376,876,  
891,145,542,124,638,976,987,851,651,689,555,754,367,587,546,  
689,857,683,949,974,669,143,168,713,781,462,323,257,67,595,  
617,643,798,283,652,421,234,167,967,974,796,898,964,231,216,146,  
567,987,975,645,766,246,321,321,3421,751,978,975,897,658,756,  
231,226,412,345,675,897,852,164,565,476,554,967,897,656,721,  
928,056,719,992,111,981,658,486,795,646,794,649,745,321,354,  
798,743,535,454,533,246,879,689,513,647,578,674,536,185,789,  
878,876,554,513,496,797,451,578,798,987,453,213,455,687,974,  
874,518,964,534,532,145,587,643,245,687,687,345,368,767,456,583,  
216,853,125,456,458,787,456,873,445,321,454,533,216,532,465,  
741,325,435,464,456,587,545,544,534,531,322,132,111,121,474,  
354,231,463,328,346,264,264,356,365,327,326,253,242,253,333  
pencil shavings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gatomon- Thank you Lindsey for that lovely commercial and the 15 page number. You must be   
working on more of that artwork.  
  
Tai- Ooh Frosty the snow man!  
  
Sora- No, don't tell me you.....  
  
Delievery guy- Speacial delivery for Taichi Kamiya.  
  
Sora- No. He can't have that many...  
  
Tai pulls all the pencil shavings out of his hair.  
  
Sora anime faints. Tai puts frosty in his hair and all yoou can hear is "I'm melting!   
I'm melting!".  
  
Tai- I wonder if that is Frosty or the witch. Maybe it's both like frosty could melt on   
the whitch and then they woud both melt.  
  
Matt- Hey, Tai your talking normal!  
  
Washu- My new invention cann translat his language.  
  
Gatomon- AHHH! I STILL CAN'T UNDERSTAND HIM!  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Credits   
  
Producers- Sora, Mimi, Gatomon, Palmon  
  
Camras- Maddison, Biyomon, Tentamon, Gomamon   
  
Tecnical stuff- Izzy   
  
Odd pep talk before show- Tai, Agumon   
  
Boring paperwork- Matt   
  
Commercials- Gabumon  
  
Offlcial stupid idiot ugly piple- Kari   
  
All the other stuff- Joe, T.K.  
  
Translator- Matt  
  
High sugar writer- Moonkitty3000  
  
Copyrighted stuff-  
  
Moonkitty3000 and Moonfairy2000   
'Mimi's' beach  
  
Moonfairy2000  
Lindsey  
  
One more thing-   
Moonfairy and I are in this contest to see who can make the biggest number we can get.   
Sadly Moonfairy won this one 27 pages that one was only 17. Also, (so it's going to be   
2 more things oh well!) Read Moonfairy's "The beach" I think that is what it's called for   
more on the beach and the winning number. Oh, yeah, the contest is still going! Watch out   
for big numbers!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW! 


End file.
